Chocolate Love
by FreakAsher
Summary: Estaba emocionado pero no iba a mostrarlo… había cambiado mucho, ya no era el niño que corría detrás de Thor, las cosas serían diferentes… ahora Thor correría detrás de él, eso era seguro.


_La historia se llama así por una canción de SNSD - Chocolate Love. No sé, escúchenla xD_

* * *

_**Chocolate Love. **_

_**Capítulo I:**_

Recibió la llamada esa misma tarde, podría volverse loco en cualquier momento, el fin del semestre se acercaba y no iba a relajarse en tan merecidas vacaciones. Thor Odínson se esforzaba por pasar correctamente todas sus materias y poder descansar como es debido, no obstante, su madre se había comunicado con él pidiéndole ayuda para recibir a un invitado _especial_ que pasaría el verano con ellos en su residencia… no estaba en sus planes estar todo el tiempo en casa pero no podía decirle que no a Frigga.

-Disculpa hijo sé que es un poco apresurado.

-No te preocupes…

El joven rubio arrojó su maleta al mueble más cercano con flojera, su madre lo abrazó al recibirlo mientras le sonreía, se veía muy animada.

-Tu padre volverá pronto del trabajo y también nos ayudará, instálate rápido en tu habitación para que vengas a preparar la comida conmigo.

-Supongo que también quieres que vaya preparando el cuarto de huéspedes…

-¿El cuarto de huéspedes? ¡Oh, no cariño! ¿No lo sabes? La persona que nos visita es tu hermano, Loki.

Y el nombre le cayó como balde de agua fría. ¡Tenía cerca de tres años sin ver a Loki! No era como si fuesen hermanos de sangre precisamente pero como si lo fueran. Loki pasó su vida entera viviendo con los Odínson, su padre Laufey es un importante hombre de negocios que viaja de un lado a otro y su esposa Farbauti lo acompaña a todas partes junto a sus dos hijos mayores; desde bebé nunca se adaptó a los cambios de cuidad repentinos y resultaba difícil cargar con él estando enfermo y llorando a cada minuto. Sólo Frigga podía controlar ese llanto, sólo Frigga podía acercársele al pequeño niño de apenas 10 meses, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y calmarlo. Odín y Laufey habían sido tanto amigos de la infancia como rivales en los negocios, cada uno con su entera confianza puesta en el otro. Frigga y Farbauti eran muy diferentes; a pesar del éxito de ambas empresas Frigga prefería quedarse en casa y ver por su familia, tener todo listo para cuando su marido regresara de un largo viaje en lugar de perseguirlo y jalar con sus hijos como Farbauti hacía, definitivamente desaprobaba el modo de vida que llevaban. Entre tantas ocasiones que podían reunirse no desaprovechaba el tiempo para convivir con Loki, Thor de apenas cuatro años recién cumplidos observaba con fascinación a la pequeña bolita de piel blanca que cargaba su madre, ambos embelesados por la belleza del ángel que sonreía al verlos y comenzaba a llorar apenas regresaba a los brazos de su madre. Ni él quería estar con ella ni ella con él.

Estaba harta de la carga que Loki representaba, fastidiada y sus caprichosos hijos mayores no ayudaban mucho, le pidieron el favor a Odín de que el bebé se quedara en su casa unos días y no hubo problema alguno, Frigga estaba encantadísima, Thor parecía haber recibido un juguete nuevo y Loki por fin respiró tranquilo en esas dos semanas sin su madre.

Todos sabían el problema que esto acarrearía, no querían separarse del bebé y el bebé definitivamente no quería regresar con su familia biológica, un acuerdo con los Laufeyson solucionaría esto de manera inmediata, finalmente Odín recibió al pequeño Loki Laufeyson como hijo suyo.

Toda la historia de Loki le producía un malestar a Thor, estaba dolido con él por haberse ido y no comunicarse en un solo momento con él.

-¿Cuándo llegará?

-Mañana temprano amor, debemos tener todo listo, lo quiero recibir con el pudín que tanto le gusta y…

-Debe tener 16 años ahora ¿no?- Dijo con un aire de nostalgia.

-Bebé, lamento que no hayas sabido nada de él en tanto tiempo… fue una etapa difícil para Loki y no quería hablar con nadie, a nosotros mismos nos costó trabajo recuperar su confianza.

-¿O sea que el chico que atravesará mañana esa puerta…- señaló a la entrada principal.-…no será más mi hermano?

-No será el Loki que tú conoces.

Thor apretó los puños y se dirigió a realizar las tareas que su madre le había otorgado.

Todo salió como Frigga esperaba; Odín llegó esa misma tarde con globos color verde y adornos dorados, los colores favoritos de su hijo menor, la familia ordenó el comedor principal. Habían pedido total privacidad y a pesar de que los empleados domésticos morían por ver de nueva cuenta al joven Loki tuvieron que aguantarse, se les concedió el día libre aunque no querían tomarlo, decidieron dejar a los Odínson solos para recibir al ahora adolescente.

A la mañana siguiente el jefe de familia partió al aeropuerto para alcanzar al chico.

-Yo pude haber ayudado a Loki en su etapa difícil… sabíamos que esto pasaría.

-Basta Thor, actúa normal no quiero que Loki se sienta diferente. Su familia somos nosotros.

El portón eléctrico se abrió poco a poco y el auto se estacionó en el primer espacio que encontró, Odín sonó el claxon para enfatizar la tan esperada llegada. Frigga daba brinquitos de alegría, el rubio sólo sonreía nervioso.

Loki se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto con elegancia, siempre había sido delicado en cada movimiento que hacía. Tenía el cabello ligeramente largo y con un flequillo que se iba de lado, completamente lacio y oscuro; su madre corrió a abrazarlo asfixiándolo en su agarre… Thor ayudó a su papá a bajar el equipaje de Loki.

-¿Es todo? – Preguntó Odín con ligero sarcasmo al sacar las múltiples maletas de su hijo.

-Mis demás cosas llegarán más tarde por paquetería.- Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Nos hiciste mucha falta, te extrañé mucho! – Su mamá seguía abrazándolo.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho.- Dijo respondiéndole el efusivo abrazo.

Frigga lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió al comedor dónde su sorpresa lo esperaba, Loki sonrío ligeramente, estaba emocionado pero no iba a mostrarlo… había cambiado mucho, ya no era el niño que corría detrás de Thor, las cosas serían diferentes… ahora Thor correría detrás de él, eso era seguro.

-¡Bienvenido! – Dijeron los tres.

-Muchas gracias.

Mamá y papá lo envolvieron en otro abrazo amaban mucho a Loki pero lo soltaron antes de que el chico pudiera fastidiarse. Thor lo dudó pero finalmente se acercó a él, lo abrazó fuertemente hasta levantarlo, el rubio de veinte años era terriblemente alto y fornido a diferencia de Loki que con sólo dieciséis años era más alto que el promedio pero no tanto como su hermano y esbelto, con todas sus facciones finas.

-Me lastimas bruto.- Fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigió después de no haberse visto en tres años.

-Eres más bruto tú, te fuiste sólo así…- Le dio una palmada en la cabeza reclamándole su ausencia, Loki respondió con una mirada asesina.

-¡Niños! Apenas se ven y comienzan a pelear, no hay remedio con ustedes.

-Thor comenzó todo…

-Tranquilo amor, no es para sorprenderse… Thor y Loki siempre han sido así, se aman pero no dejan de pelearse.- Salió Frigga al rescate.- Thor, lleva las maletas de tu hermano a su habitación y ayúdalo más tarde a desempacar.

El mayor obedeció y al regresar continúo el desayuno de bienvenida de su hermano. Era el primer sábado de vacaciones, nada de preocupaciones, Odín dejaría su trabajo de lado y ya planearían que hacer en familia.

…

-¿Vas a quedarte a vivir aquí? – Preguntó subiendo una maleta a la cama para poder sacar las cosas.

-¡Obviamente! Sólo cursé la secundaria en Inglaterra, no seas paranoico.

-Yo ya no vivo en esta casa.

-Lo sé.

-¿Regresaste porque ya no estoy aquí?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Thor, no te creas tan especial… regresé porque quiero ir a una escuela normal aquí y tener más libertad, el internado no es la cosa más divertida del mundo.

-¿A qué colegio asistirás?

-Al mismo que tú, en el área de preparatoria. Me verás todos los días, si te interesa. Se supone que somos _"hermanos"_ nunca me podré deshacer de ti. ¿Sí sabes que no lo somos, verdad? Porque yo apenas me enteré…

Thor abrazó a Loki tan fuerte como pudo, le dolía escuchar esas palabras.

Loki era su hermano tuviera su sangre o no aunque en el pasado deseo no tener ningún lazo con él. Algo andaba mal en Thor cuando la adolescencia le llegó, quizá los cambios hormonales le estaban haciendo una broma; su pequeño hermanito de nueve años comenzaba a ser extrañamente atractivo, sus redondeadas mejillas y su bien formado trasero eran como una invitación por lo que comenzó a evitarlo antes de poder dañarlo. Comenzó su vida sexual apenas tuvo oportunidad para tratar de olvidar el deseo de poseer a su hermanito pero entre más cogía más anhelaba embestir a Loki. Ninguna chica de su escuela era como él, tampoco ningún varón… nadie poseía la belleza que él tenía; para su desgracia la única forma de evadir su apetito sexual era alejándose y poco a poco parecían dos extraños viviendo en la misma casa. Sus padres pensaban que ese inusual distanciamiento era parte de la pubertad del mayor… Loki siempre había sido caprichoso y demandaba mucha atención, quizá era parte de su naturaleza como un Laufeyson, podía vivir sin su hermano a pesar de ser inseparables.

Sin darse cuenta el niño también fue despertando a los mismos deseos carnales, Thor tenía un cuerpo de infarto y era consciente de eso… aunque comenzó a resentirlo más después de escuchar a todas sus compañeras soltar suspiros por el mayor.

El momento de decirle la verdad se acercó en su cumpleaños número doce, no pudo procesar la noticia y aunque amaba a su familia adoptiva pidió alejarse de ellos, especialmente de Thor, no podría vivir con la idea de que estaba enamorado de alguien que milagrosamente no era su hermano pero aún así era tabú expresar sus sentimientos. Ajenos a las verdaderas intenciones de Loki; Odín y Frigga lo mandaron a estudiar a Londres a uno de los mejores colegios para varones del mundo… grave error.

Fue hasta que se recuperó y todos creyeron que había superado el tema de la adopción que Loki regresó a continuar su vida con los Odínson.

…

_Enserio… ¿Eso era todo?_

…

* * *

_asdfghkjhgfdsa! ¡Primer capítulo! Mi primer fanfic laaaaargo y un Thorki, muero de emoción. Espero tenga suerte... yo confío en que sí(?) Ya sé que en este capítulo no hay Lemon pero ¡Habrá! muajajajaja. Déjenme bonitos reviews ¿Sí? OwO! _


End file.
